Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus having a base to which a package containing an optical device is attached.
Background
Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H05-327031) discloses an optical semiconductor module within which a semiconductor element is provided. The optical semiconductor module is equipped with a case body for containing a plurality of optical components such as laser diode elements. A pair of flanges are provided at both longitudinal ends of the case body. Through holes are formed in the flanges. The through holes are used for securing the optical semiconductor nodule to the base.